


Fortune Favors The Bold

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [16]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Lady Luck's a lucky lady for getting so many contestants at one time!
Series: Drabble Time! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fortune Favors The Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).



> Hi excuse this if it isn't canon or whatever since I haven't finished the game!

Lady Luck grins at the new batch of contestants. A strange bunch to be sure, mostly consisting of animals, but all the more fun to be had, watching them struggle against their inevitable doom! A rabbit, seemingly fallen through a rip in the universe, a direwolf mother and pup, stalking said rabbit, a mischievous looking jar, and a court jester.

It was time to teach these critters a little lesson about luck, seeing how “lucky” they were to have ended up in her dimension. Luck’s smile turns more sinister as she directs a spotlight to shine on the rabbit’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for introducing me to this game, Corru!!


End file.
